The Inuyasha Rumor Mill
by Creator-Sama
Summary: Ever wondered what that fluffy thing of Sesshy's is? That and other questions are answered inside!
1. Sesshomaru

Hi! I'm Aquiella, or Aqua for short. I write in script format and nothing else. If you don't like it then stop reading my stuff! XD Till I get better at writing fan stories, I'll be doing little bantering skits for your enjoyment. I'm pretty good at spelling and grammar but If you spot something that isn't right, don't hesitate to let me know! As long as you don't flame me, we'll get along great! Have fun!

Aqua

-------

The Inuyasha Rumor Mill

-------

Author: Hi! Todays topic of discussion is Sesshomaru rumors, myths, and common misconceptions. HEY SESSH!!!

Sesshomaru: I'm right here. You need not yell.

Author: Rumor 1. Sesshy's Fluffy-shoulder-thing.

Sesshomaru: Ok. First of all. I DON'T HAVE A TAIL!!!! Rumiko Takahashi-san even said so. She was overzealous in her drawing of my armor. It is merely an overly fluffy decoration.

Author: Translation it's not a tail. Takahashi-san got carried away while drawing his armor.

Sesshomaru: I believe I just said that.

Author: well not everyone speaks Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Ah. Another reason it clearly isn't a tail is that a tail, even if tossed over the shoulder, would be attached to the tailbone. My fluff is attached to my armor and hangs down behind me. tails don't do that. GET IT RIGHT!!! -beats back upset fans-

Author: Second rumor is Sessh/Rin stories.

Rin: -gags-

Sesshomaru: Disgusting! Rin is like a daughter to me. No sane person would even THINK of doing that with their daughter. Adopted or not.

Rin: Well said Sesshomaru-sama!

Sesshomaru: Besides. I would never soil my honor by doing such a despicable thing. -fries several Rin/Sessh pics-

Author: Next is misconceptions of japanese words and phrases. In particular the words "Taiyoukai" and "Daiyoukai".

Sesshomaru: What is a "Taiyoukai"?

Author: People think it means a demon of royalty, like the lords of the North, South, East, and West.

Sesshomaru: No. That isn't even a word. The word is "Daiyoukai" and it means a powerful demon. It has nothing to do with the fact that I may be royalty or the fact that I can take the form of a giant dog. By the way, this Author has researched everything she is saying. Very thoroughly researched it. -points to smoking laptop-

Author: And finally, the "Demon Mating Mark".

Sesshomaru: That isn't even canon. It is an entirely fanon occurence. Even if it were canon, a bite would NOT link the two mates through magic, blood, or anything else. It does NOT turn a human into a demon and it DOES NOT change their scent. It is like a wedding ring. It merely says "I'm taken" or "I belong to someone"... wait. What do you mean by having a human mate?

Author: Umm... I kinda like Sesshomaru/Kagome stories.

Sesshomaru: -advances menacingly upon said author-

Author: Uhh... I realise that... you would never... I mean that... she won't...I'm dead aren't I?

Sesshomaru: Very much so.

Author: I was afraid of that. HELP!! -runs off-

Sesshomaru: That is the end. I have "business" to attend to. goodbye. -runs off and fades out-

-------

A/N: hey guys! if you like this then let me know! I may even do more! R&R!


	2. Spelling Errors?

Hi! I'm Aquiella, or Aqua for short. I write in script format and nothing else. If you don't like it then stop reading my stuff! XD Till I get better at writing fan stories, I'll be doing little bantering skits for your enjoyment. I'm pretty good at spelling and grammar but If you spot something that isn't right, don't hesitate to let me know! As long as you don't flame me, we'll get along great! Have fun!

Aqua

-------

The Inuyasha Rumor Mill

-------

Aqua: Hello. Today's topic is one of the things that irks me the most. Misspellings. Now I know you don't mean to misspell things repeatedly but if nobody tells you, how can you fix it?

Inuyasha: Good point! Let's start with my sword. It is spelled "T-e-s-s-a-i-g-a". Not 't-e-t-s-u-s-a-i-g-a'.

Aqua: Exactly! Just because the translated version says it is doesn't mean that it's right! They mis-translated the kanji (japanese symbol writing) and instead of an 's' they read it as 'tsu'.

Inuyasha: I don't understand why people don't look stuff up before they use it. Hey people! IF YOU USE A WORD INCORRECTLY, YOU JUST LOOK STUPID!!

Sesshomaru: Agreed. The names of my swords have also been misspelled by fans, only not nearly as bad as yours, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ...grrr.

Sesshomaru: The name of my main sword is "T-o-k-i-j-i-n" not 't-o-k-a-g-i-n' or 't-o-k-a-j-i-n'. The other is spelled "T-e-n-s-e-i-g-a" not 't-e-n-s-a-i-g-a'.

Koga: AND THERE IS NO "U" IN MY NAME!!! K-O-G-A!! THAT'S IT! KAMI!!

Aqua: Calm down Koga. It's not their fault. In America and some other countries, there is a 'u' added to help people pronounce things properly.

Shippo: My name had that too Miss Author.

Author: -sigh- Alright. I'm going to list all the misspelled words in their propper spellings, then how I've seen them spelled. Okay? I'll even put the mistakes in bold and explain why they don't belong!

Inu-Cast: Deal.

_START!_

Sesshomaru-- Sessho**u**maru (no 'u')

Koga --Ko**u**ga (no 'u')

Shippo --Shippo**u** (again, no 'u')

Kirara --Ki**l**a**l**a (in japan the 'R' is pronounced like an 'L')

Hanyo --Hanyo**u** (no 'u')

Yokai --Yo**u**kai (no 'u' people)

Inu no Taisho --Inu no Taisho**u** (no 'u) **Inutaisho** (this is a fanon shortening of the name. it isn't spelled like this)

Kikyo --Kikyo**u** (no 'u')

Hakudoshi --Hakudo**u**shi (no 'u')

Sota --So**u**ta (no 'u')

Yoki --Yo**u**ki (this is the power of a yokai. their 'aura'. And once again, there is no 'u')

Myoga --Myo**u**ga (no 'u')

_FINISH!_

Aqua: I don't see what the big deal is. Is it really that hard to Google these words? I use Wikipedia. That works too! C'mon! It's not that hard! **I** even looked this stuff up for you so you won't have to!

Inuyasha: It took her 5 minutes people! Wikipedia search took 5 FRIKKEN MINUTES!!! There's even links to most of these words at the bottom of the frikken page! WHAT IS WRONG WITH FOLKS TODAY?!!?

Shippo: Even Inuyasha can do it. I mean, come ON!

Inuyasha: What was that squirt?

Shippo: AAGH!! KAGOME KAGOME!!! INUYASHA IS HITTING MEEEEE!!!!!!

Kagome: Inuyashaaaaaaa...SIT.

Inuyasha: Oh sh- WHAAAM!!!!

Aqua: Well, while he's occupied, I think I'll end this edition of the Inuyasha Rumor Mill. See ya next time!

Everyone: BYE!!!!


End file.
